


Adorable

by smolbeanswithredhairandguyliner



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Athletic Frank Iero, Basketball, Bottom Gerard Way, Dom!Frank Iero, High School, Horny Frank Iero, Locker Room, Lust, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Sub!Gerard Way, Teenagers, Top Frank Iero, minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbeanswithredhairandguyliner/pseuds/smolbeanswithredhairandguyliner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gee needs to play a sport for college. Basketball is his only suitable option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3am while tired as shit. it's smut. and basketball. just fuckin idek man.

I know almost nothing about basketball, but I do know I probably won’t be very good at it. However, I need to play a sport for colleges applications, and I figure basketball would be my best option. I have no chance at football, and I would drown if I joined the swim team, so my sport was sort of chosen for me. I had hoped maybe art would be a sport, like, for your brain, but my dreams were crushed. Our first practice was beginning, and it isn’t as I suspected. I know that basketball players should be tall, but I thought that I would be pretty high up there. The guys around me are _giant_. There are 3 guys who were exceptionally short, and I hoped I would be better than them. Our coach blew the whistle and we line up at the base line, waiting for direction. He is intimidating, but still fairly attractive. He has a square jaw line and slight stubble, and scarily blue eyes. He runs his eyes over the team, seeming pleased with what he sees.

“I’m Coach Henderson, just refer to me as H. Give me a seventeen on the whistle,” He must’ve seen some of the guys look confused, including me, because he follows up, “That means run down the court and back seventeen times. Y’all should know all of my slang by the end of the season, or we are gonna have issues.” He blows the whistle without warning, and everyone takes off. Even though I am thin and somewhat toned, I am most definitely not athletic. For God’s sake, I can’t even run from one class to the other without getting winded. I fell a little ways behind, but keep up pretty well. I already feel sweat beginning to form on my face and it feels like I have pennies in my mouth. Surprisingly, two of the small kids are the fastest, and by a lot. They easily outrun everyone else on the team and hardly seemed to be sweating by the end. I, however, finished the seventeen and put my hands above my head, breathing heavily. I didn’t finish last, and that made me relieved. I don’t want to stand out as the worst on the team.

The coach has us all say our names. He recognizes a few guys and said ‘nice to see you again’ or ‘you better get as many points on our scoreboard this year as you did last year’. There aren’t too many people who seem all that interesting.There was a few guys who I recognize - Dallon, Pete, Gabe. The two fast short kid’s claim their names as Tyler and Frank, both of whom H know. Apparently, Tyler is the best ‘point guard’ he’s ever known, and Frank is an ‘incredible ball handler’, whatever those mean. Frank is… hot. I don’t know how else to say it. He is smokin’ hot, 10/10, and while he’s sweaty he’s even more attractive. He is thin, but still has muscly arms. He was built for running. His brown hair is buzzed cut, and he has a ear, nose, and lip piercing, as well as some tattoos.

“Alright, let’s get to work. Get a ball for me, kid. What’s your name again?” He is talking to one of the taller boys, who doesn’t seem nervous when he is spoken to by H, who is rather scary in a way.

“Brendon,” He responds in a calm but tired voice, “You call can me whatever you want, though.”

“Brendon’ll be fine,” the coach shrugs, calling after him as he runs to the supply closet “And get two while you’re at it.”

He shows us how to do a drill called three on two, two on one. Pretty much you would run on a team of three and play against two defenders, then either becoming a single player on defense against the previous defenders, or become the new defenders. I don’t understand, but I think I eventually get the point once he draws it out. I watch my teammates do it for a while, and once I got the hang of it I stepped in. I was on a team with Dallon and Frank, and we were facing Pete and a guy I forgot the name of (I think it was Ray? Ryan, maybe?). Frank is bouncing the ball down the middle (from what I’ve gathered, it is called dribbling), I jog on his right and Dallon on his left. Pete comes up to Frank, and as he approached and spread out his arms and lowered to a squat in order to make it so Frank couldn’t get by. I jogged forward past them and stood just at a half circle line around a key-looking thing. I bounce slowly closer to the basket, and Frank pretends to throw the ball to Dallon, and that causes the other defender to go and try to intercept the pass. Frank takes that moment and turns and throws the ball to me. I have a mini heart attack as it flew towards me, but I gather my senses and catch it. Before Pete has time to take it from me, I throw it up to the basket. To my shock, it goes in. My teammates give a brief cheer, and Dallon smacks me on the back.

“Nice shot, Gee.” I smile at him before dashing off to guard Pete and guy-whose-name-I’ve-forgotten. I manage to grab the ball when Pete had passes it to his teammate, and I guess I win? I’m not really sure what just happened.

Practice for the rest of the day is fun, but difficult and exhausting. I get to know some new people who are really cool, including Frank. He looks at me a lot when he doesn’t think I can see him, but I do. At the end of practice I’ve got to know almost everyone on the team, and I’m thankfully not the worst player. We head to the locker room and shower and everyone leaves one by one. Soon it’s just me, Dallon, Frank and Tyler left. Tyler and Frank are talking by their lockers, and I am saying goodbye to Dallon, who is leaving. Tyler swings his bag over his shoulder and waves goodbye to Frank, who gives a small nod in return. I put my stuff in my backpack and turn around to leave, but Frank is standing right behind me. He slams the locker door shut behind me and smirks.

“Hello Gee,” He says in a sexy-as-shit voice.

“H-hi,” I manage to squeak out. He is very close to me, and I am getting uncomfortably turned on. Without any warning he presses his lips against mine. I can’t resist a moan as I part my lips to let his tongue slip in and explore my mouth. I grab a fist full of his hair, but he quickly grabs my wrist and slams them onto the locker. I squeal at the loud noise and he pulls back to smirk at me.

“You’re fucking adorable,” He takes his hands down and pulls of my shirt and then my pants, leaving me completely naked. I blush a bright red and he smiles wickedly.

“Frank, I-I don’t-“

“You are so fucking _hot_ ,” He moans out, looking me up and down. He is not allowing me to speak. He brings me back in for a hard, lustful kiss, and he leads me to lay me onto the cold, metal bench. He pulls of his own shirt and I gasp at his tanned, tattooed body.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk,” He growls. I whimper. I didn’t know Frank well enough to have sex with him, but I can’t deny that I want to. He looks really attractive standing over, dominating me, and he was beginning to sweat again. He puts three fingers at my mouth and demands me to suck. I’m too scared to disobey his, so I put as much saliva on his calloused hands as I can manage. He takes his finger out and put one down by my asshole. He circles the ring of muscle, teasing me. He sticks in one of his digits and pumps in and out. I whimper and squirm, causing him to growl. He sticks in another finger and I whine.

“Frank, this doesn’t seem-“ He cuts me off by kissing me again, scissoring his fingers. It’s when his sticks in his third finger that it hurts.

“Please, this d-doesn’t feel-“ Instead of him interrupting me this time, a moan from my own mouth does. “What the fuck?” I questioned breathlessly after the random spike of pleasure that had coursed through my body. I want it come back again.

“Such a dirty mouth,” He smirked. He pulled out his fingers and I whimpered at the loss of contact. I look down as Frank pulls of his loose pants, exposing himself. I gasp for the second time, but this time because he is fucking _huge_. He obviously knows he is big because he laughs cockily.

“T-that w-won’t fit inside m-me…” I squeak in a small, mouse-like voice. He ignored me and lined himself up with my hole, pushing in slowly. I wiggle and whimper at the intrusion. He didn’t use any lube except for the precum that was coming out of his dick, and I could tell. Frank gave me a moment to adjust. After some time, he begins to move his hips back and forth, and it felt like nothing I had ever felt before.

“I-I don’t… Oh, God Frankie,” I moaned out.

“You look so good for me baby,” He sped up his thrusts, and I panted.

“F-faster, Frank, fuck me faster! Harder!” I sobbed out. He complied, and I felt absolute bliss. All I could feel was him inside me, pumping in and out. Soon, that familiar gut-twisting moment of pleasure came back and my eyes flew opened as I gasped. “I- Oh God FUCK! MORE, I NEED FUCKING MORE!” I pleaded. He hit the same spot in my body over and over again, and the pleasure was too much. I groan and scratch at his back as he keeps hammering into me.

“Fuck, Gee, you’re so tight and warm. I’m gonna cum s-soon,” Frank stutters.

“Make me cum with you,” I manage to say. It is very difficult with the overwhelming feeling of Frank inside me. I feel him grasp my member and I arch my head back and moan. He moves his hand along with his frantic thrusting and I feel my stomach swirl as I release white ropes of cum in between us, releasing a final 'ahhh'. He follows soon after, cumming inside me. We were both panting as he slid out of me.

“You know, you look really hot when you’re sweating,” I gasped out.

“You look really hot all the time,” He retorts, and I smile as he leans over to kiss me. Maybe basketball won’t be all that bad.


End file.
